Not as they seem
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Hiccup and his friend are seemed away from Berk (an island that was cursed,) because of war. They have to do everything to make sure no one knows what they are. But when Hiccup meets Merida a wild redhead will someone find out Berk's secret? Mericcup story. Discontinued. Feel free to take inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own HTTYD or Brave. modern AU. P.S. I don't know how to write accents.

It a clear morning. The sky is cold as fly through in dragon form. By the look of the sun it almost six. I have to get back for school.  
Let me introduce myself. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Member of the Hooligan tribe of the island of Berk. Never heard of it? Good keep it that way. No one should know it's real. We've been a secret from the world for centuries. We come from a long line of vikings, who spent 300 years killing dragons. Until there was a curse put on our people that made us turn into dragons. Since then Berk been no one's left the island.  
Until three month ago, when me and my friends got sent away because of the war between us and another tribe that was cursed. The Outcast tribe.  
I did everything I could to get my dad to change his mind. That we could handle be on the island during war time. But when you have an overprotective father who's also the chief of your tribe there's not much you can do.  
I land not far from the house and I jug home. As far as anyone knows we're foreign exchange students from Scandinavia. Me and my friends are all living in a huge house hide in the wood in Scotland not far from a town called Dunbrough. Where we go to school and get suppets.  
When I get inside I can hear the twins fighting. There are six of us living in the house. Me, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.  
I rush up the stairs take a shower and get dressed, and go back down stairs to get some breakfast.  
" Hey," said Astrid pushing some of her bangs that are dyed light blue to match her Deadly Nadder form " Where were you this morning?" she asked me.  
"Same place I was last time." I tell her. She shake her head.  
"Hiccup, you of all people know we're not allowed to fly."  
"Who cares?" said Snotlout.  
"Um, the whole tribe?" said Fishlegs "Because if we're caught…"  
"We put the whole Archipelago in danger, and bla bla bal." said Snotlout.  
"Do you know what happen when I cage my inner warrior?" he said. To show us his point he used his dragon powers to make a fireball. But it kinda backfired and knocked him out of his seat. The twins laughed. "Wow you should've cage your inner warrior a long time ago." said Tuff.  
I roll my eyes and get some DP. DP stands for dragon potion. It keep us from losing control in the day. The type of dragon you turn into decide how much you need to drink. For Gronckles and Deadly Nadders like Fishlegs and Astrid only once a day. For a two head Hideous Zippleback like the twins, twice at the same time. Monstrous Nightmare like Snotlout four time. I'm not as lucky. My dragon form is a Night Fury, rares dragon there is. Said to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. So I have to take it every hour.  
At seven fifteen we grab our bag a head out to the bus stop. I'm sitting next to Astrid rubbing my eyes like crazy.  
"You ok?" she asks.  
"Yeah I'm fine it just these contacts." I say. Another thing we have to do is where special contacts so if our eyes become slit no one knows.

We get to the school. We all stay together that way we know nothing will happen before or after class.  
In math I'm not thinking abot math. I'm thinking of home. About my mom and my dad, my old school. I miss it all so much.  
I look out the window and think will I ever see it again? Yes I will. Don't last forever. But they could last a while. I sigh and try to pay attention.  
When it's time for lunch I remember my DP is in my locker.  
"I'll be right back." I say, walking away before any of them can stop me. I open my locker and quickly drink the red liquid. I close the locker door keeping my head down as I walk. That when I crash into someone and fall to the ground.  
"Sorry." I say looking up to see who I ran into. I see a girl with bright red curls and electric blue eyes.  
"No problem." she say "I wasn't looking where I was going." she say. she studies me for a minen as we both get to our feet.  
"I'm Merida." she say.  
"Hiccup." I say.  
"Oh you're one of those extang students aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yeah." I say. We stand in awkward silence for a minute but then she says "Hey do have plans for Saturday?"  
"Oh," I say. Was she asking me out? "Uh no, no I don't think so. Why?"  
"I was just wondering if you like to see a movie with me." she said.  
" Oh. Yeah, no I love to see a move." I say smiling a little at the fact of a girl asking me out.  
"Cool, so meet me at the thither a seven?"  
"Yeah sounds good." I say heading to the lunch room. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own HTTYD or brave. Mericcup is my OTP. Don't hate.

I smile to myself about what happened at lunch. I don't know why but I had been noticing that boy since the first day of school,two week ago. I didn't even know much about him. But he said yes to me so I was just happy with he didn't know who my parent were.  
Most people think I'm a stuck up rich girl, whose parents own half of the town. But I'm not. I'm easily angered and stubben, but not stuck up.  
I walk up to the front gates of our family mansion. If I was lucky mum wouldn't be home and I could go and ride Angus for a bit and shoot my bow.  
But as I walk in the door I hear my mother's voice yelling at me to come in the kitchen.  
"What ?" I ask.  
"You late." she replied.  
"By like five minutes," I say.  
"Try twenty."  
"Whateve."  
"Merida,"  
" Mum," I turn around about to head to my room when I think that I should tell her so she didn't have a fit.  
" Hey mum?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um I got plans on Saturday night, so I won't be home." I say.  
"Why? What are you doing?" she asked " I,uh. I have a date." I say quietly and rush up to my room before she could pry.  
I get to my room and shut the door that when I heard the giggling.  
"Boys!" I yell as my triplet brother Hamish, Hubert, and Harris come into my room throw one of their secret entities. The wee devils standing with their arm crossed and smiles on their faces.  
"What do you three want now?" I ask.  
"You have a boyfriend." said Hubert in a teasing voice.  
"I do not!" I say.  
"Then why are you going on a date?" question a smirking Harris.  
" Well it not really a date." I say hoping they'll go away.  
"Then what is it?" asked Hamish.  
I sigh and say,  
"Tell you what you, leave me alone and you can have my desserts for a week." they share a look for a minute then nod in agreement and leave.  
I walk over to my bed and flop down. I stay like this for awhile until mum call me down for dinner. I walk down and see that dad home.  
Dinner is the nommel my dad is telling the story about how he lost his leg to a huge black bear named Mor'due on a hunting trip of the million time, and me and brother a just waiting for him to finish. When he done he ask us what new.  
"Merida has a date on Saturday." says Harris. My father nearly choked on his drink. I look at my five year old brother ready to kill.  
"What?!" my dad says in a very shocked voice.  
"It's not that big of a deal." I say.  
"Then why did you run from me when you told me?" my mother ask.  
"It's not important." I say getting up and leaving.  
When I get to my room I locked the door so no one can get in. Five minutes later there a knock on my door.  
"Go away." I say. The knock comes again and I get up and answer it. When I open the door it not my mum or my dad like I thought, it Harris with a fork incase I go violent. I was a little shocked not seeing him without the other two.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry if you were upset." he said.  
"It's fine." I say then he left. I walk over to my desk (to stare that horrid homework) when there's another knock on my door.  
"It's open!" I yell as my mum walk in.  
"What now?" I ask.  
"First that not a way to talk to your mother young lady." she says as I roll my eyes. "And second would you like to tell me why you've been so angry with everyone?"  
"How is being angry out of character for me?" I ask.  
"Fair," my mother said.  
"And to answer your question, I'm not that happy with everyone in my business." I say.  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." she said.  
"So are you done with me?" I ask.  
"Alright lass,I'll leave you be." she leaving my room. I play with the string of my bow for a minute and try to think about my date I smile agend before getting on my pj and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own HTTYD or brave. P.S. long live Mericcup I'm i'm sorry to those who were mad about not label it cross over I 'didn't know how to do that but I fixed it. I also have a fake movie in here.

When Saturday night came I wasn't sure if I was ready to go out with a girl. But then I told myself I was being stupid and everything be fine.  
"Well I'm off," I say grabbing my brown sweatshirt.  
"Good luck to you," said Astrid smirking, like she know I'd mess this up.  
"I still can't believe you got a date." said Snotlout not looking away from the tv.  
"Yeah what did you do trick her into asking you out?" asked Ruffnut as she pushed her brother off the couch so she could sit where he was.  
"No, sadly I'm not that smart." I say walking out the door.  
I fly in to town since it night and no one will see me. I get to the theater and Merida is waiting for me and I walk you to her.  
"Hey," she says smiling.  
"Hey," I say back and we walk into the building.  
"So what movie do you want to see?" I ask.  
"How about 'Die zombie die four part three'?" she get the tickets and after a small fight we get popcorn and I let her pay for it.  
"I've got all the money we need for tonight." she said.  
"How?" ask.  
` "Doesn't matter." she said quickly.  
The movie was horribly done and made no sense but it was incredible we walked out of the theater where both still laughing.  
"That was awful." I say trying to remember how to breathe.I don't know when started holding her hand.  
"True but it was fun." Merida said.  
"Well if I ever see a zombie I know now that I just have to throw a TNT yoyo at it's head and it will be fine." I say recalling the movie.  
after that we just walk for a bit. We playing a get to know you game.  
"Ok," she says get ready for her turn "What's your favorite color?"  
"Well I kinda have two." I tell her.  
"Ok what are they?" she ask.  
"Green, and red." I say.  
"I like those colors." she said.  
"I told you mine now you tell me your." I say.  
"Dark turquoise." she said smiling that me. I smiling back. We keep asking basic questions like when your birthday, or favorite class.  
"Tell me about your family." I say. She look a way of a second as if to think of the best way to tell my about them.  
"Well there's my dad, he's just my dad." she say.  
"So what does that mean?" I ask smirking a little. She rolls her eyes "It mean's that he's there for me. Then my triplet brothers, there just wee deavis that could get away with murder. And then there's mum." she said.  
"Do you two get along?" I ask.  
"Well it a love hate kinda thing." she said." How about you? What you family like?" I think for a minute. I have to be careful so I don't say anything about Berk.  
"Well in my family it just me and my parents." I say.  
"So what does that mean?" she asks with a teasing grin. I smile and shake my head.  
"Well my dad not the worst he's just more on the tough love side of parenting." I say.  
"And your mum?" Merida ask.  
"Oh well she's the best." I say," She always telling me that I can be something great. For a while it seem she was the only one who believed in me." I say.  
"She seem like a wonderful person." Merida says. I nod. We walk in silences it not worked but nice.  
"Hey," she says, " would you like to go out again?" she asked. I grin,  
"I'd love to do that." I tell her. I thought comes to mind.  
"Hey if we're going to go out again can I know you last name?" I ask.  
Her face fell fast.  
"Um it's Dunbroch." she said quietly.  
"Your last name is the same as the town?" I ask.  
"Aye it is." she said nervously.  
"Well that a little weird. What does your family own the town?" I ask joken around.  
"Not all of the town." she muttered looking down.  
"Whoa wait, what?" I ask. She sigh and looks away as if in shame.  
"Look back in like Medieval time my ancaster where the royles of the clan Dunbroch." she said still looking down.  
"And this is a problem why?" I ask.  
"Well most people treat me like I'm some rich snob." she said.  
"That is not even a little bit true." I say.  
"Thanks," she said. I smile at her.

When I was tired. I didn't know if anyone was still up I didn't care. I go to my room a put on my pajamas. I'm about to crawl in to bed when I glance at a picture on my desk. I pick it up and look at it. It was from my fifth birthday. There's my mom and my dad standing behind my smiling down at me. I look at my mom, she has the same green eyes as me. I think of her smile, and how I wish I saw it more before we left.  
Before coming to Scotland it was a lot of fighting with my dad. I tried talking to Gobber my dad's friend. But he try to tell my I should stop fighting with my dad just do what he says. That of course did not help. So the only one I could think of talking to is my mom she almost always took my side. She could get my dad to change his mind.  
But I was wrong. Every time she asked me why I was mad and I told her it was dad, she would turn sad and tell that I had to trust my father. I had to understand. But I couldn't For centeri there have been wars. But no one ever left. And why just us six?  
There were too many question and I didn't have an answer. I get in bed and go to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HTTYD and Brave are not mine. And Eragon Bromsson DP is dragon potion. It says what it does in chapter one.

"Think you'll really like them." I say to Merida. Where at her house sitting in her room. We've been going out for two weeks now and we've gotten to the girlfriend and boyfriend place.

"I don't know Hic. And beside why can't thing stay the way they are?" she says pouting a little. Ever since our second date my friend have want to meet Merida, but she wouldn't say yes.

"I don't want thing to stay the same. I'm tired of see you only after school, because you don't sit next to me, because you don't know my friends." I say. She looks away from me. I sigh,

"Mer, I know you don't want anyone to think that you some, stuck up little princess who doesn't even know how to tie her own shoes. But I really think you'll like my friends." I say. She looked at me,

"Oh, alright." she said.

"What you're serious?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yep, if you really want to meet them I'll do it." she said. I smile at her. For the next half hour we just talk. It's nice talking to Merida. The way she can make me happy without even knowing about it. But I know there was a risc for my being around her. She could find out about us, and our whole lives would spin into madness. But the thing I hated most was is that one day we're going to go back to Berk, and I would never see her again.

"Well I should get going." I say.

"Do you have to?" she ask.

"Yes Mer, I do." I say. We walk to her front gate and stand for a minute.

"Well I got to go." I say about to turn around but Merida stop me.

"Um, could I give you something first?" she ask.

"Yeah sure what is i…" I don't get to finish because her lips are on mine. After minute of shock I melt into the kiss. I've never kissed a girl but I know that Merida was a pretty good kisser. When we pull a part we're both smiling.

"Well, um." I don't have real words coming out of my mouth. she just giggles.

"Didn't you have to go somewhere?" she asked smiling. I kiss her again.

The next day was the day Merida meet my friends. Oh boy. It Saturday and Merida said she meet us in the park. I walk down stairs and see Astrid drinking as much DP as she can.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey. You know you don't need to drink that much." I say.

"Yes. But if my and this girl don't get along, I don't want to to hide a body that has poison spikes in it in the woods." she says drinking some more.

At nine ten we all head to town. When we get to the Merida isn't there yet.

"Ok, remember no talking about Berk, or dragons,or anything like that." I say.

"Ah we know." said Snotlout in annoyed tone. I roll my eyes at him.

"So what does this girl know?" asked Fishlegs.

"All I told her is that we're from Scandinavia and we all live in the same town." I say.

"So when this chick getting here?" asked Tuffnut.

"Hiccup?" I hear a voice call. Merida.

"That would be now." I say. I smile at her because I know she a little scared. When she get here she waved her hand and said

"Hi,"

"Hey." I say back. "Ok, so Merida, this is Astrid,Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Everyone this is Merida." I say.

"Hi," Astrid said.

Here we go, I think please no blood.


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Brave or HTTYD. And to those of you who are following the story, thank you It's my first for spelling or grammar errors.

Everything was going surprisingly well so far. Merida and Astrid were getting along really well. And after a few minutes she seem to be comfortable around everyone else too. It was awesome. But I had a sinking feeling that something was going to go really wrong really soon.  
" So where are you guys from exactly in Scandinavia?" Merida asked. Oh boy.  
"Um, it kinda hidden. You won't really find it on any maps." Fishleg said quickly.  
" Why is that?" She asked.  
" It's just kind of hard to find." said Astrid kinda nervously hoping Merida I would just drop the subject. And thankfully she did.  
" Do any of you play any sports?" she asked. We all nodded. There was dragon races back on Berk. How it worked is that everyone starts out at the start line in human form then you have to go in dragon form and collect as many sheep as you can. The first person to get to ten wins. But we did normal sports to.  
Astrid was on the basketball and volleyball team. Ruff only did softball throw. Both Tuffnut and Snotlout were on the football team. Fishleg, well he was on the chest team which he claims is a sport. and I was actually good at track. The sun was get in low and we all had to get home. I told the guys to get a head start and I catch up to them. Which left me alone with Merida.  
" I had fun today." she said. I smile.  
" Well I'm glad. mostly cuz I get to sit with you at lunch when school starts on Monday." I say . She smiles. It goes away for a second. And is replaced with a look of puzzlement.  
" What's wrong?" I asks.  
"Oh," she says "Nothing, everything's fine. Well I should probably be heading home."  
" Yeah me too." I say. "Bey Mer." She quickly kisses me and I head to the wood to get to the house. the whole way home I'm trying to figure out why she looks confused for that one second I can't figure it out. I tried to convince myself it's nothing when I walk into the door.  
When I get inside everything is how it normally is.  
"Hey,' said Astrid.  
"Hey," I say back. "So what you guys think of Merida?" I aks.  
"She's awesome!" said Ruff.  
"Yeah how did you get that as your girlfriend?" ask Snotlout. I just roll my eyes at him, and go to my room.  
I still can Figure out what happened with Merida. Then I look at my nightstand and then everything falls into place, and there's a small sense of fear that rises in me. They're right on my nightstand are my contacts. My contacts that hide my eyes if they become slit.  
I had forgot to put them in this morning and when I was saying goodbye to Merida my eyes must have slit. And she had seen it. This was not good . 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Brave or HTTYD. I sorry grammar or spelling errors. Thank you to everyone who's following my story it means a lot. Sorry it took so long.

I'm not sure what happened with Hiccup's eyes when I said goodbye to him. I'm trying to tell myself it wasn't real, and my eyes had played a trick on me. But his eyes, they had went from dark green, to some toxic green color in a matter of seconds. And they had become slit like a cat's. You're being crazy, I tell myself as I turn it over in my mind. At lunch on Monday, I'm sitting with Hiccup and his friends. Astrid and I both get along really well, and we have a lot in common.  
When the bell ring for the day to be done I'm with Astrid, and Ruffnut.  
"Hey would you guys like to sleep over at my house this weekend?" I ask. The two girls stop dead in their tracks. I look at them. Did I say something wrong?  
"Oh..um" was all that came out of Ruff mouth.  
"That sounds cool." Astrid said putting on a smile quick. I didn't why I felt like I was missing something.  
The week when by fast. I spent most of it with my new friends, that what they were friends. Then Friday night came. I was looking forward to have Ruff and Astrid over. My mother would not stop ask me about what I was planning on doing when they got here.  
Finally she stopped and and Astrid and Ruffnut where here. The first thing both of them said was,  
"Wow,"  
"Thanks," I said a little embarrassed about it. We go to my room and we just talk for a while. Ruff somehow finds a way to braid my hair. At some point Ruff ask me,  
"What do you see in Hiccup?" I don't know how to take that.  
"Ruffnut!" Astrid says giving her a look.  
"What it a question." she says.  
"Yeah but you don't ask it. You can think it but not ask it." Astrid tell there have there little fight I think about it. Why did I like Hiccup?  
Well he was nice, smart, he made me laugh, he was easy to talk to. He made me happy.  
An hour or so later we go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. When Astrid opens the cabinet to get some cups like I ask her, she gets sprayed with water. For a moment I think I hear a growl somewhere, but forget it when I go over to see what happens inside was a small hand build thing made by my brothers.  
"BOYS!" I yell as loud as I can."Are you ok Astrid?" I ask her.  
"I'm fine just wet." she said. We go back upstairs and stay there the rest of the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello to all of those who read this fan fiction. Sorry it's been so long since I last update , but I've been debating whether or not to try and rewrite the story. Finally I decided to leave it as it is. So here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy. I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave. _Obviously_ .

Around 6:30 I heard a ringing noise. I pull my head up and look around to see where it's coming from.

" What's that noise?" Astrid asked in a tired voice.

" My phone," Sid Ruff reaching over to get it. " Yeah." She said in a very annoyed tone. "Ok, sorry I forgot. just give me a sec" she said a little worried." That was Tuff he was reminding me to take my medication." she said and a nervous tone.

" You take medication?" I asked a bit surprise for some reason.

" Yeah." she said still standing on edge .I see her pull out a bottle with a red liquid in it. I don't know why , but I think I've seen it before. Ruff goes out into the hall and comes back a minute later.

Another hour passes before my mother call this down for breakfast. My brothers are nowhere to be seen, and my father has gone away for the weekend, so only my mother is at the table.

" Morning Mom." I said and a tired voice.

" Morning dear, did you and your friend sleep well?" She asked. We all nod and eat our breakfast. 30 minutes later Ruff and Astrid get their things and head back to their house.

On Sunday I was going on a date with Hiccup. We decided we were just going to go to the park and walk around for a while.

" So? How was your sleepover with Astrid and Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked me.

" It was fun." I said smiling at him. We talked about a lot of things school, friends, family. then a thought comes across my head.

" Hey Hiccup?" I asked.

" Yeah?"

" When do you guys go home?" I asked in sad and nervous tone. Hiccup had a unsure look on his face. As if he didn't know how to answer that question.

" To be honest, I don't really know." he said. I gave him a questioning look. How did he not know when he was going home?

" But what I do know, it's not going to be for a long time. So you don't need to worry about that." he says. Then he kisses my forehead and I forget the bad feeling I had in my gut. We keep walking for a couple more hours. Until I look at my phone and see that I should probably get home before my mother throws a fit. I say goodbye to Hiccup and make my way to my house .


End file.
